Pokefight
by Realgya
Summary: Rondoudou Tamao était de bonne humeur ce matin et elle espère bien le rester. Le pokefight se déroule normalement après tout, il n'y a pas de raison que cela vire au cauchemar.


**Pokefight**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement : <strong>Ni Pokemon ni Shaman King ne m'appartient, mais vous vous en doutiez déjà.

**Note : **C'est la première fois que je teste le Crossover et la première fois que j'écris sur Pokemon. J'espère que cela vous plaira et surtout que vous me donnerez votre avis critique sur le sujet. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Rondoudou Tamao se réveilla ce matin de très bonne humeur. Elle se frotta les yeux, attrapa son micro, fredonna quelques notes et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Heureusement pour elle Ronflex Yoh ne s'était pas encore réveillé et il restait plein de choses à manger. Elle s'assit à côté de Raichu Ren qui buvait son lait Meumeuh quotidien, du moins jusqu'à ce que Roucarnage Chocolove ne le lui renverse en traversant brutalement la cuisine.<p>

Raichu Ren se précipita à la suite de l'impudent et essaya de l'électrocuter en plein vol mais l'oiseau prit le large. Il se serait bien vengé sur Locklass Horohoro qui se moquait allègrement de lui depuis la mer mais il avait peur de blesser Chetiflor Jun qui prenait son bain en compagnie de Poissirène Pirika. Depuis la plage, Colossinge Pyrong gardait un œil sur elle, grognant sur quiconque s'approchait de trop près de sa maîtresse.

Arbok Anna entra dans la cuisine et salua distraitement Rondoudou Tamao. Cette dernière fila en voyant arriver Scarabrute Ryu. Il était très gentil mais passait son temps à la demander en mariage et cela l'indisposait. Dans le couloir elle croisa Leveinard Faust, l'air hagard, et lui adressa un gentil sourire.

- Rondoudou, tu m'accompagnes faire un tour en ville ? lui proposa Saquedeneu Manta.

Rondoudou Tamao accepta et les deux amis rejoignirent le cœur du village Pache. Sur leur chemin ils aperçurent Crustabri Pino, Lamantine Zoria et Kraboss Carmehide en train de s'entraîner, l'air très sérieux.

- Potions, Super Potions, Super Bonbons, Huiles ! cria Excellangue Silva en les voyant. Il y a tout ce que vous pouvez vouloir à partir de 200 pokédollars.

Rondoudou Tamao et Saquedeneu Manta déclinèrent avant de se diriger vers le magasin d'Onix Karim.

- Deux Racinenergies et un sachet de poudre de baie s'il vous plaît, demanda Saquedeneu Manta.

- Ca marche, s'exclama le vendeur.

Pendant qu'il allait chercher dans l'arrière-boutique ce qu'il leur fallait, Rondoudou Tamao regarda Papillusion Rutherfor se faire belle devant un miroir du magasin.

- Nous aussi on veut être aussi jolies, pépiaient Chenipan Lip et Chenipan Rap en l'admirant.

Onix Karim revient et cassa le haut de la porte en oubliant de se baisser.

- Voici votre commande, bonne journée !

Les deux amis le remercièrent et quittèrent le magasin.

…

Dans l'arène à côté, un match avait commandé et ils pouvaient entendre Persian Karim s'égosiller dans son micro alors qu'il commentait le combat.

- On va voir ? proposa Rondoudou Tamao.

Saquedeneu Manta préféra rentrer mais Rondoudou Tamao ne résista pas à la tentation d'aller voir. Elle s'installa dans les gradins à côté de Hypnomade Lyserg et Minidraco Jeanne. Dans l'arène, Nidoking Marco et Nidoqueen Meene affrontaient amicalement Lipoutou Sati et Tetarte Jackson.

- C'est Lipoutou et Tetarte qui vont gagner ! déclara Taupiqueur Komeri.

- Moi je parie sur les autres, intervint Doduo Reoseb.

Mystherbe Seyrarm ne se prononça pas.

- Fais attention à toi, Rondoudou, souffla Rapasdepic Mikihisa avant de s'envoler.

Rondoudou Tamao sursauta. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que son mentor était dans son dos. Sans doute allait-il rejoindre Artikodin Keiko. Elle se demandait si Canarticho Yohmei et Aeromite Kino étaient quelque part dans l'arène à assister également au match.

- Victoire de la Team Galaxie ! cria soudain Persian Karim alors que Nidoking Marco et Nidoqueen Meene étaient mis K.O.

- Ils doivent encore s'entraîner, ils ne sont pas habitués à se battre ensemble, commenta Tauros Chris.

- Je suis d'accord, M. Mime Kevin alors que Minidraco Jeanne acquiesçait.

…

Rondoudou Tamao quitta le stade et décida de se diriger vers la forêt pour se balader. Les Bozu, un fantominus et un smogo toujours souriants, lui proposèrent bien de boire un verre avec eux mais elle déclina gentiment. Arrivée sous le couvert des arbres, Tamao se dit que c'était l'endroit idéal pour chanter sans être entendu. Elle était un peu timide et ne voulait pas que les autres l'entendent, ce qui était stupide car elle chantait très bien, lui répétait Ronflex Yoh. Dès qu'il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, il venait la supplier de lui chanter une berceuse. Elle cédait toujours et il s'endormait toujours au bout de quelques notes.

Rondoudou Tamao entendit du bruit et sursauta quand Grolem Zenchin sortit des buissons.

- Mais regardez ce qui vient nous rendre visite, ricana-t-il.

Rondoudou Tamao voulut chanter pour l'endormir mais Alakazam Turbin surgit dans son dos et lui vola son micro par télékinésie.

- On dirait un ballon, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? fit Porygon Blocken en la poussant violemment.

Rondoudou Tamao tomba et roula sur le sol avant d'être ramassé par Mackogneur Bill. Elle se sentit soudain envoyée en l'air et ferma les yeux, terrifiée. Elle ne toucha cependant jamais sol car fut cueillie par Kangourex Peyote qui l'envoya voltiger plus loin. Ossatueur Rackist la regarda tomber à ses pieds sans réagir, ne trouvant pas d'intérêt au jeu.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Ponyta Mach qui la coinça Rondoudou Tamao entre ses sabots avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre la fuite et la fit rouler jusqu'à Magneti Mary.

- Fais la passe, se plaignit Leviator Kanna.

D'un violent coup de sabot, Ponyta Mach envoya son jouet rebondir contre Magneti Mary pour atteindre Leviator Kanna. Cette dernière la frappa de la tête, renvoyant la malheureuse Rondoudou Tamao s'écraser au sol.

- Tu m'as fais mal, se plaignit Magneti Mary, mais Ponyta Mach secoua dédaigneusement sa crinière de feu.

Pendant plusieurs minutes encore Rondoudou Tamao servit de ballon, terrifiée et incapable de s'échapper. Elle était prisonnière et avait mal partout. Les coups qu'elle prenait étaient de plus en plus atroces et elle ne retenait plus ses larmes, désormais.

Soudain elle roula par terre mais ne sentit personne la frapper de nouveau. Croyant son calvaire terminé, elle entrouvrit les yeux et se glaça d'horreur en découvrant Feunard Hao au-dessus d'elle, ses neufs queues symbolisant ses neufs vies fouettant l'air avec agacement. Evoli Opacho le suivait de près, tout souriant.

Les yeux de Feunard Hao se plantèrent dans ceux de Rondoudou Tamao, immobilisée par terre. Il posa une patte sur elle pour la garder prisonnière et un immense mal de crâne l'envahit brutalement. Dans sa tête résonnaient le message télépathique de Feunard Hao, envahissant et destructeur.

« Toute petite. »

Une gerbe de feu et elle brûlait.

…

Tamao se réveilla en sursaut, totalement paniquée. Elle se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, le front couvert de sueur, les draps collant et brûlante. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux écarquillés essayaient de percer l'obscurité.

- Un cauchemar ?

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme couché à ses côtés qu'elle avait malencontreusement réveillé. Il lui attrapa la main et la tira vers lui, la forçant à se rallonger.

- Rendors-toi, somma-t-il.

Tamao se blottit contre son amant et ce dernier referma ses bras autour d'elle. Ses bras, pas ses pattes.

Elle détailla son visage et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- On avait tous été transformés en pokémon, chuchota-t-elle. C'était horrible.

- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer aux jeux vidéos de Manta, fit son amant d'une voix neutre.

Tamao acquiesça alors qu'il embrassait son front.

- Dors.

Etrangement elle se rendormit très vite, mais l'étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice d'Hao y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

- 3 -


End file.
